


Just Sign Here

by Daegaer



Series: Crowley and the Winchesters [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Cars, Demons, Gen, Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer





	Just Sign Here

"I sign that, and my car will never break down again?" Dean said.

"That's right," Crowley said helpfully, twirling a pen between his fingers. "It'll never need petrol – excuse me, gas – either."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Dean said, "But my brother and me, we _kill_ things like you. Doing deals with the devil isn't something my brother approves of."

"It's not like I'm _the_ devil," Crowley said modestly. "Did I tell you the paintwork will never scratch and dents will just pop back out?"

Dean snatched the contract and signed it. Crowley peered at the selection of tapes in the Impala. 

"You don't have many _Queen_ tapes," he said.

"Yeah, right," Dean scoffed. "Do I look like I listen to _Queen_?"

Crowley took the contract back and prudently vanished. Let the customer discover the drawbacks for themselves, that was his motto.


End file.
